The Lord of hte MAtrix
by DooDooBomb
Summary: The One... The one The Oracle spoke of... THe ONe to rule them all..... NEO!


disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings or matrix, can't touch this,  
This film is Rated R for Radical  
  
In a mystic land. Shrouded in mist... There is a legendd. A Tale about.. The ONE!!! The ONE!! Who will rule them all!!!  
  
THE LORD OF THE MATRIX  
  
This sun sets in the distance. We view a small cottage in the Land of Hyden Park. Through the old wooden gates there is a small light in the cottage amoungst the other cottages in the shire.  
  
In the cottage we see a little Asianinian, a race of small eyes and ever smaller..., this asianinian is frail of frame yet quietly asleep in front of a lamp.  
  
( into this person's dream, a giant blur of mist)  
  
Vfighter3000: Phodo wake up... Phodo Phaggins... Wake up..I know what you seek...You seek him too....THe Brown One.....Mor cough Maximus.....Wakey Wakey Phodo  
  
( Phodo suddenly gets awaken by the sound of knocking. Phodo dazed gets out of his chair and makes his way to the door where the knocking continues and opens it. Phodo stares at his old childhood friend Nileshy. Nileshly is a Hindunick a race of brown skin and slick slick hands.)  
  
Nileshy: Umm blushes Mr.Phodo i just wanted to see if you wanted some...some. fresh baked muffin  
  
Phodo: Thanks nileshy motions for Nileshy to enter Good food should always be accompanied by good Friends (nileshy blushes as they sit in a small table and start munching on the muffins)  
  
Nileshy: Actually Pheo i have something more important to talk to you about  
  
Phodo: Pheo?? what?  
  
Nileshy: I want you to meet "him"  
  
Phodo: Are you Vfighter3000??  
  
????: Hello Pheo ( Phodo quickly spins around. To find another Hindunick but this one seems different )  
  
Phodo: Maximus  
  
Maximus: Ha ha ha correct Pheo. Now you know why iam here???  
  
Phodo: The MAtrix  
  
MAximus: Yes and No. We will let Nileshy explain it for you  
  
Phodo: NIleshy you were in on this???  
  
Nileshy: He said i would fall in love with a dead man  
  
Phodo: Who? ( nileshy looks away) MAximus!! TELL ME WHATS THIS ABOUT (grabs Maximus by the collar)  
  
Maximus: Heh heh why dont i let Dominic explain it  
  
Phodo: Who the fah is DOminic?  
  
Maximus: erhh oh yes i mean uh.. Viroxd  
  
Phodo: Gosh he's here too?? this is turning into a slumber party full of crap  
  
suddenly a grey mass flies through the window and crushes on the ground  
  
Phodo: LEAPING!!!!  
  
(the grey mass picks itself up and it seems to be a raggedy young man in a dusty robe)  
  
Viroxd: IAm Garluf THe PAle!!!  
  
Maximus: See Pheo, You think you know because you know, but you do not know, what you dont, because you think you know what is known but the known can be unknown....  
  
Phodo: I dont follow?...  
  
Maximus: Tis TIme GArluf  
  
(Garluf waves his magical white hands and a vision appears before them in a poof of smoke:  
  
In Ancient time where people played games of horrible consequences. Shadow games. Until A POwerful Pharoah Locked away their power. Into 8 millenium rings. 3 rings to the Human Kingdom of Azaroth. 3 Rings to the High Elves of the land Alduran and 2 rings of power to the Dwarven Kingdom of Hebu. But there was one. THe dark lord who name sha'nt be spoken. He forged a ring in the fires of Mount Poon. A ring... One Ring to RUle them all. But one day when he was waging a battle some crude dude cut it off. And the ONe ring has been lost ever since. But THe High Priestess Oracle told of Another one, that would restore balance to the force.  
  
:the smoke washes away and the room become normal again)  
  
Maximus: Now you know the path you must take  
  
Phodo: i dont understand Maximus ( maximus opens both of his hands and there are two rings in it)  
  
Maximus: You take the blue ring and you wake up tommorow in hyden park and believe what you want to believe. But if you take the red Ring i will show you how deep Mt. Poon really goes.  
  
( Phodo stares at the Rings while in the background Nileshy and Garluf chant " One of us, ONe of us" Phodo picks up the red one. And puts it on)  
  
Maximus: grin The tracking proccess has already begun ( phodo looks over and stares at nileshy's nipple. It starts to swirl like molten metal you know the kind t1000 is made of???? you know??? Terminate 2?? which Arnold swastasdffd?? The metal guy... That stuff. Confounded phodo dips two fingers into it. It comes out with all this molten metal on his fingers.  
  
Phodo: Its cold.. ( as the molten creeps further and further up Phodos body ) !!!!! Whats happening  
  
Nileshy: pats Phodo on the head Its ok relax ( Phodo starts strugglying as the molten metal soon covers his whole entire body)  
  
Phodo: AM i gonna be like Arnold??  
  
Nileshy: Shhh its ok closes Phodos eyes  
  
( Everything is black)  
  
Phodo Suddenly opens his eyes as he is suddenly on a wet marsh.  
  
MAximus: Welcome to the new world  
  
Phodo: Argg my eyes the light burnss  
  
Maximus: That is because this is the first time your using them... Hahaha just kidding Garluf's transportation spell has the after effect of Mind Blowing burning pain all over ur face  
  
Garluf: Gomenosai!!  
  
Nileshy: Now comes the time for you to choose a job class  
  
Phodo: What are you talking about??  
  
Nileshy: See points up  
  
Nilesh lvl 17 job Amazon Garluf lvl 17 job time wizard atk 200/def 1200 Maximus lvl 17 job Alchemist Phodo lvl 17 job Novice  
  
Phodo: ohh so i have to pick a job?? everyone nods ooo ok.. hm... can i be... A Necromancer  
  
Phodo lvl 17 job Necromancer  
  
Nileshy: why oh why did i choose Amazon shakes head  
  
Maximus: Now that that is out of the way. Tis TIme!!!  
  
Phodo: FOr what??  
  
Garluf: To see.. The Oracle  
  
To be continued.... Check up next week for.  
THE LORD OF THE MATRIX  
  
preview: Ohiyo!!! WAtashi wa Phodo desu. In next week episode. We meet the oracle with some Frightening news!! oh NO!!! WE make some new friends cough Josh and we meet a the frightening nemesis ROb!! THe Witch KING!!! On The Next THE LORD OF THE MATRIX. This is Phodo-kun SAYONARA!!! 


End file.
